


Best Friends

by koolplantkid (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, F/M, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Sans Being Sans, Sans Has Issues, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/koolplantkid
Summary: The story of a girl and her growing relationship with a tough guy skeleton.





	1. Ebott City

The sun was blinding, it's warmth spreading across the filth of Ebott City. Monsters and humans littered the streets in dark clothing, scowls on most faces. Frisk failed to blend in as she stood in front of a cross walk, wearing light blue shorts and a light yellow crop top with a small pocket in the top right corner. It held a pen with a little mushroom on top, which she found hilarious for whatever reason. Her grip was on her tote bag beside her, which held all of her belongings. She looked down at her white shoes, thinking of how she regretted not putting her hair up that morning as the sweat gathered on the back of her neck.

Frisk began to walk when the light instructed her to, and she looked around at the city. It looked like one of the bad neighborhoods of her old home in New York, but it didn't matter to her. She had dreamed of living here since she was a child, despite it being frowned upon by family friends and peers. Her home had been one of the uppity neighborhoods, her house large and grand. She basically had the perfect life at home, her parents loving, ~~her brother safe~~ her school life fine. She knew what this city had to offer, and it was that she would be scared wherever she went that she would be kidnapped or robbed. While she wasn't excited for that, she was excited to meet new people and get a job she would enjoy.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she noticed a coffee shop offering jobs. She stepped out of the stream of people, digging through her tote bag for some kind of paper she could write on. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper containing her groceries, something her mother insisted that she kept to "remember what she ate". Frisk chuckled, smiling at the thought of her mother being so over protective of her. She flipped the paper to the back and smoothed it over the glass of the coffee shop. She pulled her mushroom pen out of her pocket, writing down the name of the coffee shop and making a mental note to look up them later.

As she put her stuff back she noticed a small gift shop across the road. Frisk really didn't like going places alone, she felt embarrassed and didn't want to be seen. But she decided to put her fear aside her and walk to the gift shop. As she opened the door, the air conditioning instantly hit her and she groaned in pleasure. The gift store was filled with stuff from Ireland, with other trinkets along the shelves. Despite how deserted the store was, the items looked well taken care of.

"Could I help you?" a voice came from behind her. She spun, looking for the source of the voice. An old lady stood behind her, plump and cheery with her grey hair tied back. "O-oh! I was just.. um.. looking around. I-I'm new to the city and I thought your shop l-looked nice so I came to take a look." Frisk smiled nervously, the smile becoming more sincere when the lady chuckled. "Oh deary, welcome to the city! Though I don't see why you would want to move here, it isn't ideal for a young lady like yourself." she said, her Irish accent laid heavy on her words.

"Since I was little I've wanted to move here, dunno why.." Frisk smiled, looking at the candles on the wall and content she was able to stop her stutter. "Well, I hope you find it to your liking here dear. My shop doesn't get much customers nowadays, so if you ever need somewhere to get away from that trashy city it's here for you!" the lady said as she made her way behind the counter. "Thank you, that's very nice of you miss..." "Call me Jude, sweetie" the lady said, folding a blanket and placing it on the bench behind the counter.

Frisk looked at her watch, realizing she should probably go to her new apartment. "Jude, I hate to cut this pleasant conversation short, but I have to go to my new place. I promise I'll be back soon!" she said as she made her way to the door. They both waved, and Frisk stepped out of the store. Still looking back, she took a step on the sidewalk, bumping into someone as she did so. She jumped back, her eyes wide and voice caught in her throat. "I-I'm so sorry!" she yelped, looking at who she had run into. It was a skeleton who was dressed up in the same edgy get up that most people had taken to. He was wearing shorts, a tee and a hoodie with red converse.

"eh, doesn' bother me dat much s' long s' it's you" he said, winking as he walked away. Frisk stood there, dumbfounded as her face glowed bright red. _'Wha- D-did he just flirt with me?!?!'_ Frisk thought as she began to make her way to her new apartment building. Sure people here were probably criminals, but she never thought that she'd be flirted with! She shook it off her mind as she looked around at the buildings to make sure that she didn't walk into the wrong building. When she finally reached her building, she smiled a little bit.

The building looked pretty okay from the outside, as she had hoped it would be. All the years she had saved up her money she hoped to get a decent place in a slum like Ebott city, and it seemed to have payed off. She walked into the building, a purple bunny sitting at the front desk. "Uhm, excuse me ma'am?" Frisk said, causing the bunny to look up. "Hello love, what can I do for ya?" "I need a key for apartment 3B please... I'm Frisk by the way" Frisk nervously said, fiddling with her hands below the waist. The bunny stood up, unlocking one of the drawers and pulling out a key. "Er' ya go love. Have a nice evenin'" "You too!" Frisk said as she took the key and began to walk up the stairs.

When she finally reached her apartment and opened the door, she was happy at the sight. Her apartment was quite spacious. From the door a kitchen lay in front, to the left a couch facing the tv on the wall towards the door. She had been told that her bedroom lay on the left along with a bathroom. She stepped into the apartment and slipped her shoes off, walking directly to the bedroom. She was happy with how it looked, besides it looking bland from no decorations. She was too tired to care however, as she placed her bag besides her bed and climbed in. As sleep slowly came to her, she thought of her new life in the city and how she'd get by.

 


	2. The First Encounter

When Frisk woke up, she was greeted by loud stomping upstairs. She grumbled, glaring at her ceiling as she got out of bed. 'Whatever, I should probably get going anyways...' she thought to herself as she (slowly) got out of bed. She dove into her tote bag, searching through the limited clothing that she had to find something to wear today. She wasn't going anywhere special, she just planned on going to a few stores and visiting that gift shop again (she felt guilty about not buying anything).

Once Frisk finally found something she liked, she threw it on. She was wearing dark blue shorts with a purple and white tie dye tee with white converse. She put her hair up into a messy bun, deciding to not make yesterdays mistake again. She walked to the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth and splashing water over her face. _'Eh... I'm too lazy for makeup'_ she decided, walking out to the door. As she went into the hallway, a loud thumping came from upstairs again. She shook her head, hoping this wouldn't be an every day thing. She hurried to exit the apartment, excited at what lay ahead of her.

As she stood in front of the building, she mentally decided that she would go to the nearby fountain she had spotted earlier. As she walked there, she noticed a drug deal and hurried along the side walk. _'I can't let them get to me. I am strong, and it was my decision to move here.'_ she thought as she huffed to herself, making her way to the edge of the fountain. She perched herself on it, watching the people walk around her as she enjoyed the coolness of the flowing water radiating on her back. Suddenly a commotion caused her to look to the right. She narrowed here eyes in disgust at the sight.

Three people, a man and two younger boys stood with giant signs in their hands yelling about how "being gay is a sin" and "you need to repent". She shook her head, looking down to calm the silent flames that rose beneath her skin. That was, until, they started to call out some people.

"You two!" the old man yelled, "You will burn in hell for what you're doing!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at the couple. The taller male looked to the shorter one, who was tearing up as they covered the ears of their daughter. Frisk decided it was now or never that she would be helpful to this city, and she did not intend on missing that opportunity. "HEY!" she yelled, walking swiftly to the scene. "What makes you think it's okay to pick on these two men who have a lovely family?" she spat at him, fury in her eyes. The man however had his own determination showing.

"They are poisoning our youth! Pushing gay agenda down the throats of innocent people!" he said, gesturing to everyone in the area. "No, they are trying to live peacefully in the city. YOU are the one who is pressuring people to follow your beliefs! You should be ashamed! Innocence has nothing to do with love, you sick bastard!" Frisk yelled, her temper getting the best of her. She knew her mother wouldn't be happy with her if she saw how she was handling the situation, but it was time that she grew up and made her own decisions.

She shook her head, turning to the two men behind her. "I am SO sorry that this m- AAHHHH!" she screamed, her back suddenly burning. One of the men had thrown coffee on her, and she now fell to her knees in pain. The shorter man rushed to her, telling her to get up and that they should move. The taller man held his hand over his daughter's eyes, yelling at the man who did it while she cried. Suddenly a flash of red was besides the man, and a skeleton stood there. He swiftly punched the man in the nose, then the jaw, and left him to bleed on the ground. The older man and the other man holding a sign took a step back, running away with their signs swiftly after.

Sans looked angrily at the body that now laid on the ground. "I should kill ya', I really should, but my bro hates when I come home covered in blood. next time i see ya' tho, yer dead, got it?" Sans said, watching the man nod his head, begging for mercy. Sans tsked as he kicked the guy in the head, swiftly turning to find the girl who had been covered in coffee. The shorter man had taken her back to the fountain, and was now putting the fountain water on her back. He was shirtless, seeing as he gave his shirt to Frisk who had to take off her shirt due to the coffee.

"is she okay?" Sans asked, sauntering up to the two with his usual scowl, hiding any sense of worry he had for the pretty girl. "Oh, um yea she'll be fine! The coffee wasn't that hot, but she'll need to let her back heal for a little while. Maybe like a week or so.." he said as he turned back to Frisk, pouring more water on her as she hissed in pain. Sans walked in front of her, sitting on the fountain and getting a good look at her. "aye.... I know you... you were da one who ran into me da other day right? way to make a first mpression' " he said as he chuckled, watching her blush and give him a small smile.

"Yea haha... I really am a mess huh?" she said as she averted her eyes. "Well, I think you're okay for now.." the man behind her said. She stood, turning towards him. "Oh um.. here I'll give you your shirt back.." she said, fiddling at the end of the shirt. "No no! You can't put your shirt back on. Just keep it, it was like my least favorite one anyways." the man said, his insisting causing Frisk to nod in compliance. "Thank you very much for helping me." she smiled, turning to Sans as well who just blushed and looked away, grumbling.

Suddenly the taller man spoke up. "No, thank you! You got burned just for standing up for us, thank you so much." he said, smiling brightly at Frisk. The little girl sauntered forward, handing Frisk a flower that she had recognized came from one of the nearby bushes. "Oh! Thank you so much!" Frisk said, smiling as she crouched down to take the flower from the girl. She blushed, running back to hide behind her father. "Unity sure does like you. Here, take my number, maybe we could all hang out!" the younger guy said as he handed Frisk a slip with his number on it. "I'd be happy to!" Frisk said, taking the number.

Eventually the family walked away, leaving Frisk and the skeleton at the fountain. "ya really should be more careful dollface," the skeleton piped up, "ya dunno who you'll run inta in dis city.." he said, staring at the burned part of her back that peaked out from under the shirt she was wearing. "I know.. I really shouldn't be so forward huh? I don't even know why I did it honestly, I just... felt like I should? Ugh I know that sounds stupid." she laughed, covering her face with her hand. "sure it was stupid as hell but ya did da right thing." Sans said, giving her a small smile.

Frisk stood up, holding up her hand for him to take. "I'm Frisk." she said, smiling as he took her hand. "m' sans." he said standing up aswell. "Perhaps I'll see you around?" Frisk said, deciding to not ask for his number considering he may not even want friendship with her. "perhaps ya will, dollface." he said as Frisk grabbed her shirt, sending him a small wave as she walked away with her soaked shirt.

"shoulda got er' number.." Sans said, sighing as he stared up at the sky.


	3. Tea Set

Frisk continued to walk down the sidewalk, thinking over what had just had happened. It was her first official day in the city, and she had coffee thrown on her. But she knew she was foolish to have stood up to someone so openly in a place like this, and she could've gotten way more hurt. But out of it, she met potential friends and she was thankful for that. Despite how much hate seemed to be passed around in the city, she just happened to be lucky enough to get some light out of it. And that skeleton.. he seemed awfully nice for someone in such a dark get up. He got into a fight for her, and she was honestly really happy about it. Not because she enjoyed violence, but because she mattered enough for someone to get punched in the face!

She continued to smile as she reached the gift shop, the tinkle of the bell ringing through her mind as she stepped into the cold room. "Jude?" she said, walking into the next room in order to look for her old lady friend. "Just a minute dear!" Jude yelled from the back room, and moments later she walked out with a cup of tea. "Sorry deary, I was just in the back looking for something. Would you like a cup of tea?" Jude said, gestering to the cup in her hand. "No thanks, I'm more of a cold drink kind of person." Frisk said, the memories of her father's attempts to make iced tea for her surfacing. "Alright dear. What is your name by the way?" Jude said, the question snapping Frisk from her reminiscing. "I'm Frisk, my apologies for not saying so in our previous meet." she said, Jude nodding as she sipped her tea. 

Frisk turned, looking at a set of tea cups on a shelf. "Oh dear! What happened to your back!" Jude said as she pointed to Frisk's back. The stinging hadn't been as bad, causing Frisk to almost forget about it. "Oh, I stood up to some guys earlier and they threw coffee on me. No biggie." Frisk said, shrugging. It wasn't much of a surprise to Jude that the young lady would be attacked, but she hated seeing the aftermath. "Those brutes are such idiots! Is that why I heard sirens earlier? Did you have to go to the hospital?? I swear I'll-" Jude said in anger, Frisk alarmed at her sudden determination. "No no! It wasn't like that! After the coffee had been thrown on me, this skeleton showed up and punched the guy in the face." Frisk said, smiling a little as she blushed. 

Jude looked deep in thought before finally speaking. "Was this skeleton of yours in a black hoodie?" she said, Frisk nodding sending the woman a confused look. Jude started laughing, Frisk awkwardly standing there not understanding what was funny. "That skeleton, I see him outside a few times a week. He stands right there," Jude pointed to a street corner through the large window, "and usually smokes a bit. His brother is sometimes there too, their a riot to watch when they bicker!" Jude said smiling at Frisk who had started giggling.

"He really did rough up the guy, but overall he seemed nice." Frisk said, Jude's smile faltering. "Deary, be careful with that skeleton. I've seen him kill a man with a flick of his wrist, and with that confidence you showed today you need to be careful around him." Jude said, Frisk alarmed that the sweet lady had seen murder. Frisk knew what she was about to say was stupid, but she was honestly curious. "Do... Do you know why he did it?" Frisk said, not meaning for it to come out so quiet. Jude just smirked as if she was expecting Frisk to ask her that. "Some bloke messed with his brother. And let me tell you, he was _mad_! I mean he was full on fuming as he chased the sucker down the street!" Jude said, her smile making the story seem comedic.

"I'll make sure to be careful." Frisk said as she started to glance over all the stuff in the shop. "Hey Jude, what's Ireland like?" Frisk said, looking over a row of stuffed sheeps. "Well, it's a little different depending on where you are, but I came from Dublin. It's very lively, and you can make lots of friends! Very diverse if you ask me." Jude said, her happiness showing in her eyes. "I never thought I'd move out of such a nice place into a slum place like this, but look at me now! Just an old lady running a gift store." she said as they both laughed. "My father used to take us on vacations, but we didn't go to Ireland because of... some stuff happening before then." Frisk said, a small grimace on her face. Jude didn't seem to notice, continuing to gush.

"It's a shame, you would love it there! I bet your family would to. It's very good for raising kids." she said, as Frisk revisited the tea cups. "Oh dear, am I boring you so much that you start finding interest in tea cups when you don't even like hot drinks?" Jude said, causing Frisk to snap her head back to the old lady. "Oh um no! I just.. I was wondering how much these are?" Frisk said, pointing to the set. "eh, you can have them. they don't do me much good just sitting there." Jude said as she walked out from behind the counter to unlock the glass cabinet.

"Are you sure? I should pay for them, really.." Frisk said, reaching for her wallet. "Oh hush dear, it's just tea cups!" Jude said, carrying the set over to the counter to begin wrapping them. "Thank you very much Jude, it's very nice of you." Frisk said, watching the old lady handle the tea cups with care. "It's really no trouble. Heaven knows a girl like you deserves a little kindness." Jude said, handing Frisk the box that contained the tea set.

"Once again, thank you Jude. I have to get going now I'm afraid, but I'll see you later?" Frisk said, Jude nodding. Frisk walked out of the shop, the humidity hitting her causing her to grunt. She began walking home, this time making sure to watch out for any skeletons that she saw. As she walked into the lobby of her building, it seemed as though she couldn't have walked in at a worse time.

"One of these times he's gonna stumble in here and turn to dust on the carpet! And if he doesn't dust first, it'll be you from all the stress he puts on ya!" the purple bunny yelling in frustration and concern. "MY BROTHER IS OUT OF LINE I KNOW... BUT I'M SURE HE CAN BE BETTER IF I CONVINCE HIM TO TRY!" a tall skeleton, the supposed Papyrus, said loudly (it didn't seem like an intentional shout?) back. Frisk awkwardly shuffled past the two, trying to make her way up the stairs. She had made it almost out of sight until one the stairs creaked, giving her away. She froze, terrified that the two would think that she was ease dropping.

Their conversation halted, loud footsteps could be heard nearing the stairs. Frisk stared at the bottom, where the skeleton now stood. "HUMAN. I DON'T BELIEVE WE HAVE MET BEFORE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS I'M SURE YOU CAN SEE HOW GREAT I AM." he said posing magnificently. Frisk held back her laughter, unsure if he was joking or not. "I-It's nice to meet you Papyrus. I'm Frisk." she said, mustering up a nervous smile. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Frisk started to walk up the stairs, making her way to her apartment.

As she reached her apartment she opened the door and walked to the kitchen, placing the tea set on the counter. She walked into the bathroom and put her hair down, followed by undressing completely. She started the bath, reading the label of a febreze bottle while she waited for the tub to fill. Eventually it did and she stepped in, slowly sinking into the water. She never had much baths after the age of eight, so it felt nice to revisit a childhood ritual that had been long forgotten. She sighed as she began to wash herself, the stinging of her back reminding her of her injury.

' _I guess this is what I get for moving to a city full of edgy goth people_ ' she thought as she snorted in laughter.


	4. This is... Awkward?

Sans walked up the stairs to the apartment building he and his brother Papyrus lived in. He was showing up late, again. He knew his brother was _not_ going to be happy, but he should be grateful that Sans wasn't drunk off his ass this time. That's how their nights usually went, with Sans showing up in the middle of the night drunk as all hell and Papyrus scorning him. Sans just took it as his brother being in a pissy mood, and not concern in the slightest.

Sans walked into the house, the smell of Papyrus' cooking drifting through the house. _'thank god it isn't fucking spaghetti, i dunno how much more i could take'_ Sans thought as he walked to the kitchen table and dragged a chair causing a screech to go through the kitchen. Papyrus stopped cooking, turning around to glare at Sans. "GOOD EVENING BROTHER." Papyrus said grimly, turning back around and continuing to cook. "aye paps. whatcha cookin?" Sans said, actually excited at the aroma not seeming to consist of tomato sauce.

"I'M MAKING BROCCOLI SOUP BROTHER, AND I NEED YOU TO DELIVER IT TO SOMEONE." Sans cocked a browbone at that one. Was his brother trying to woo a girl with soup? "and why dontcha do it yerself?" Sans asked, knowing Papyrus was usually happy to confront people and did interactions with ease. Somehow his words made Papyrus angrier, seeing as Papyrus did everything to care for his alcoholic brother when he showed up in the middle of the night. But of course, his brother was always to drunk to remember. "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE TONIGHT, BROTHER. I WON'T BE HOME UNTIL LATE." Papyrus said with a slight guilt to it.

Sans shrugged, seeing nothing unusual with the action. "fine pap. where ya need me to take it?" "TO THE APARTMENT BELOW US. THE GIRL SEEMED SO RED, I THOUGHT SHE MAY BE SICK AND I FIGURED MY AMAZING COOKING COULD MAKE HER FEEL BETTER. BESIDES, SHE'S NEW." Papyrus said smiling in confidence as he finally finished the soup. He poured it into a container, setting it on the counter before taking out a notepad. He scribbled something down, taped it to the container, and held it out to Sans. "DO NOT MESS THIS UP BROTHER. I'LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE AS OF NOW." Papyrus said, swiftly walking from the kitchen to the door and slamming it shut.

_'da fuck is his problem?'_ Sans thought as he looked at the folded note. He almost read it, but decided that _' s' problem some shit bout how paps s' amazin'_ Sans grumbled as he pocketed the container and made his way to the door. He decided to just walk down the stairs, not wanting to exert extra magic for stupid shit that didn't benefit him. He walked down the stairs, his footsteps echoing off the walls of the empty stairwell. Once he finally got down, he looked for the right door.

\---

Frisk had finished her bath and changed into pajama shorts with small frogs on them and a shirt that read "don't be a prick" with a cactus on it. She loved the shirt, and thought it was really clever. She had just opened a box of cheez-itz (yes she brought those, who doesn't?) which wasn't exactly the healthiest, but she didn't go grocery shopping today as she had planned to. She now sat on the couch watching Markiplier do a 'try not to laugh' challenge. She herself failed, and was now laughing her head off.

Suddenly a knock on the door forced her to stand, still laughing as she went to the door. She opened it to find Sans, standing awkwardly in the hallway. "Sans!?" Frisk said, causing his sockets to widen. "funny seein' you ere, huh dollface?" he laughed, but Frisk was panicking to herself on how he got her address. Seeing she was obviously distraught, Sans decided to calm her nerves. "relax sweetcheeks, i live upstairs. my bro decided to make ya some soup cause he thought ya were sick." he said, pulling the container out from his pocket.

Frisk sighed in relief, taking the container and opening the note taped on it. _"DEAR HUMAN FRISK, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE YOU SOUP TO HELP YOU REGAIN HEALTH. HOPEFULLY MY BROTHER SANS DOES NOT RUIN THIS WITH HIS AWFUL PUNS AND MANNERS."_ it read, causing her to chuckle. "Well, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, would you tell your brother thanks for me?" Frisk said with pleading eyes shining at the skeleton. "yea, that aint cause me no trouble doll." Sans said, looking her over. "I like yer shirt dollface." he said grinning, happy the girl had a sense of humor. Frisk blushed and looked away, mumbling a thank you.

Frisk eventually looked up, said a thank you and turned to go in her apartment. But before she could do so, Sans grabbed her wrist. "w-wait," sans let go of her wrist, "i know it aint to formal to invite yerself but.. could i stay a bit? just until my bro gets back from trainin and goes ta sleep. he doesn't seem to be real happy wid me at the momento." he said, scratching the back of his neck. Frisk knew nothing of the skeleton but.. found that a part of her soul wanted to be nice to him. "Uh sure! Just come in, I know it's bland since I just moved in but make yourself at home!" she said stepping aside and letting the skeleton come in.

He walked to her couch, plopping himself down as he heard her rummaging through her kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" Frisk said, peeking her head from the kitchen. "uh, mustard." Sans said, distracted by the paused video that was shown on Frisk's phone. Frisk made a face (which she was grateful that he didn't see) and turned back to the kitchen. She honestly didn't like mustard, it was her least favorite condiment. But for some reason she loved honey mustard, and she figured that it might be good enough to replace actual mustard.

"Is honey mustard okay?" she yelled, silence following her question. "...da fuck is that?" Sans called back, causing frisk to gasp in a fake offense. "It is only the best condiment to exist on earth!" she said, a playful offended face plastered on as she reappeared in the living area. "psht, i'll be the judge of that." Sans said, swiping the bottle from her hand. He opened the lid and tipped the container into his mouth, all of the contents flooding in (earning a "hey!" from Frisk). He put the container away from his face, his expression changing from the flavor.

"ew, of course ya would like dat pansie shit." he said, wiping his mouth. "Well it isn't exactly supposed to be drunk like that!" she scoffed, taking the empty container and placing it back on the kitchen counter to discard later. "eh whatever dollface. so... who's dat?" he said, pointing a finger at her phone screen. "Oh! That's Mark, but his youtube name is Markiplier. Wanna watch some of his videos with me?" Frisk said, excited to share her interests with someone. "sure, whateva." he said as she rewinded the video, scooting closer to him as she pressed play. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to crank out chapters so that I won't abandon this story as I did with my other ones (which I will update eventually) so sorry for such constant posting lol. Please leave comments below with ideas and criticism.


	5. Apartment Parting

Papyrus had gotten home around eleven, tired from the training he had done with Undyne. As he walked into his apartment, he huffed in frustration when he saw no sign of his brother. _'WHY DOES HE ALWAYS GO OUT AND DRINK?'_ Papyrus thought, taking a seat on the couch. He started to tap his foot, a habit he had picked up from his constant deep thought (usually about Sans, of course). He quickly stopped, not wanting to get yelled at by the purple bunny lady about another noise complaint. He looked at the ground, a sudden realization coming over him. He could just go to Frisk downstairs, become her friend, and not have to face his drunk brother whenever he got home. Papyrus stood, mentally complimenting his amazing thinking.

He confidentially strode out of the apartment and down the stairwell, introducing himself to the lower floor. As he stepped into the area, he could hear muffled laughter coming from one of the apartments. _'A SICK HUMAN WILL STRUGGLE TO FEEL BETTER WITH SUCH RACKET!'_ Papyrus thought as he stormed towards the apartment it came from. He quickly knocked on the door, starting his foot tapping again as he stood impatiently. To his surprise, Frisk opened the door, still laughing. Papyrus, who was shocked to see the human in such a healthy state, simply coughed against a closed fist and stood tall.

"GREETINGS, HUMAN. I HAVE COME TO ASK IF YOU HAD RECEIVED MY WONDERFUL COOKING, THOUGH I DOUBT IT WITH MY FOOLISH ACTION OF SENDING MY BROTHER AS A MESSENGER." Papyrus said, grumbling as he rolled his eye lights. "Yes, I got it Papyrus. Thank you very much by the way, I haven't tried it yet but I'm sure it tastes wonderful." Frisk said, watching Papyrus' sharp teeth form into a small smile. "NYEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VICTORIOUS ONCE AGAIN BY PROVIDING MY NEWEST FRIEND WITH JOY!" Papyrus said, striking a pose. _'What is with this guy and posing??'_ Frisk thought to herself as she let him have his moment.

Papyrus stopped posing and started to fiddle with his hands, placing them behind his back to hide his worry. "HAVE YOU.. UM.. SEEN MY BROTHER?" Papyrus asked, doubting she would know where he'd have gone. Frisk stood in silence, considering how Sans had told her his reason for coming over was to avoid his brother in the first place. Well, it was more like he thought Papyrus was avoiding him, so it wouldn't hurt to reunite the two right? "Actually yea, he's on my couch." Frisk sighed in defeat as she moved aside, watching Papyrus' face form into one of surprise, before he came barrelling through her apartment.

"BROTHER, HAVE YOU BEEN BOTHERING THE HUMAN?" Papyrus yelled, obviously frustrated about Sans being friends with the human before he could. "nah pap, me and frisk jus' been laughin' our asses off ova some stupid shit. no harm done, right dollface?" Sans said, directing the attention on nervous Frisk. The two looming skeletons were honestly not easing her nerves, causing her to nod quickly and look like a two year old who peed themselves. Sans raised a browbone, and Papyrus simple didn't care. "MY APOLOGIES HUMAN, MY TRASH BROTHER WILL NO LONGER BOTHER YOU." Papyrus said, stomping over to Sans and picking him up by the hood.

Frisk stood, wide eyed at Papyrus' effortless strength while the two brothers verbally battled. She knew it was the usual brotherly banter to them but... this wasn't how siblings were supposed to act. They were so degrading to each other, so cruel. It was like they wanted to put all their effort into making sure the other didn't know they loved them when they spoke. Frisk shuffled her feet on the carpet, not knowing what to do in front of the bickering brothers. She sure as hell wouldn't break them up, as she'd probably die from just the touch of either of them. She turned, walking to discard the empty honey mustard bottle from earlier.

Papyrus halted her plan however, as soon as he saw her back again. "SEE, I TOLD YOU BROTHER, THE HUMAN IS SICK!" he said, gesturing to the now frozen Frisk's back. She slowly turned her head back to the skeleton, sharing a small smile as she began to explain her injury. "No, no Papyrus It's okay, it's just a burn." Frisk said, trying to reassure him. "NONSENSE. LIE DOWN HUMAN." Papyrus instructed, throwing his brother to the ground as Frisk hastily went to lay on her couch. She soon felt his gloved hands on her back, and some sort of warmth. After a moment, she felt a sting of pain, and his hands were removed.

"ALL DONE HUMAN." Papyrus said, clapping his hands together as Frisk stood up, unsure of what he had even did. "Oh, uhm.. thank you, Papyrus.." Frisk said, looking at Sans for any indication of what she should do. He simply shrugged, sending her a shit eating grin (to which she flipped him off in reply). Papyrus took her reply well, going to grab Sans and make for the exit. Sans sent her a two fingered salute as he was pulled out the door, said door slamming behind them. Frisk stood, staring at the spot they had left and recapped what had happened.

Sans and her watched videos for most of the time he was over, so she wasn't able to get good conversation out of him. But from what she did see form him, he really seemed like an okay guy. He obviously had some issues and Frisk was actually interested to find them out. She.. wanted to help him? But she knew she couldn't get too snug with him as a friend, because Jude's whole murder incident brought another realization to Frisk. _'Holy shit, I just let a murderer watch youtube with me and now I'm planning on talking to him more?? What the fuck??'_ she thought, sitting down and looking at her phone.

She kind of.. missed him in a way. She never really had had any best friends in her youth ~~after her brother left~~. It felt nice that she had someone who she could talk to, though she barely knew him, and maybe become actual friends with someday? Right now, she didn't exactly know how she felt about the skeletons, but she enjoyed them (sorta). She didn't know much about Papyrus, but from what she understood he had done some kind of magic healing on her back (which she was grateful for). And Sans had also stood up for her the other day at the fountain, and also for the two other guys.

Frisk suddenly realized she had never bothered to contact the nice guys from the fountain. She opened up her contacts, ready to add a new one when she noticed a contact she hadn't seen before. The name was "Hot Skeleton" and its description was a winking face, causing her to smile as she groaned at his stupidity. 'So, it seems you don't plan on letting me go.' she said, deciding to contact the other two guys later and head for bed.


	6. Floor Song

Sans eventually had pulled himself out of Papyrus' grasp, teleporting straight to his room. He knew his brother despised his teleporting, but at the moment he didn't care. WHy did his brother always have to come and pull him out of a good time? Papyrus could've joined them, it could've been a blast, but of course he barged in and ruined it. Sans wiped his hand over his face, waddling to his bed and throwing himself on it. Maybe tomorrow he could talk to her again and not face his annoying brother in the middle of their fun.

Sans closed his sockets, preparing to go to sleep when he heard a muffled noise from the floor. Curious, he got up and got on the floor, placing his skull to the floor. Now it was clear, Frisk was singing. He couldn't hear the words to well, but it sounded like Frisk had a nice singing voice. He knew it would be stupid if his brother found him like this, but even the thought of him at the moment made Sans scowl. He grabbed his pillow, placing it on the ground and laying on it. She continued to sing, which honestly just sounded like a soothing humming from Sans' perspective, and Sans decided to text her.

**Hot Skeleton: "ya sing well, dollface"**

Frisk read the message over three times, instantly shutting her mouth and turning bright red.

**Hot Skeleton: "aw, don't stop now"**

Frisk inhaled deeply, staring at her ceiling. _'Please tell me he isn't outside my door listening to me and that he's upstairs in his room'_ she thought, hoping her kindness hadn't been a mistake. But now she thought of something else. _'Is he trying to get me to sing him to sleep?'_ she wondered, a small smile growing on her face as she played the scene in her mind.

She slowly started to sing again, becoming shy at the thought of him actually wanting to listen to her sing. She hardly knew him, and she had no idea how he even felt about her, but she hoped some day to not feel nervous singing around him. She hoped that he would want to listen to her, that he would protect her from the gruesome city. Wait, was she using him? Frisk shook her head, _'No, I won't keep him around if it means i'm using him.'_ she thought, feeling slightly guilty. She really did enjoy him being around, but now she was questioning if it was because she enjoyed the thought of having a safe future.

Frisk, however, continued singing. The song was something from her childhood, something she had kept in her mind for years. When she had lived with her parents, she had never dared to sing above a whisper, not wanting them to become emotional at the thought of.... him. The song was calming, it made her feel secure and the thought of someone else feeling the same made her happy. She hadn't been able to share something as personal as this for a long time. 

Eventually the singing died out, and Sans had figured Frisk was sleeping. He replayed her muffled singing in his mind, feeling some sort of calm from it. Her voice was laced with so much emotion, even at a murmur. _'maybe i shouldn't have let er' know i was listenin'..'_ Sans thought, feeling.. guilty was it? No, he hardly felt emotions as it was (or at least didn't show them). But this human was really starting to make him feel some things. He actually enjoyed being around her, and wanted to be with her more. 

Though he doubted she would want the same. He knew he would eventually scare her off, or she would only stick with him for protection. That's what they always did, Sans had come to find. Humans would use the scary looking monsters to protect them, not even considering the emotions they felt. He'd seen it time and time again with Papyrus. Then again, Papyrus got attached on people early on despite the red flags. Though his brother was a dick, he was kind hearted and tried to see something good out of people. Sometimes he would even imagine good in them, often leading into Sans going and getting into illegal trouble.

But he couldn't imagine someone like her doing that. Then again he had only known her for two days, and he usually was never this quick to judge. He just.. really liked her being around him. She never pressed on his issues, listened to him without him feeling as he was commanding someone, and appreciated his jokes (unlike a certain skeleton he knew). She seemed so pure and delicate, and he was some ruffian from the slum of the streets. He looked it to, with his gold tooth and dark clothing.

Of course, if she ended up not liking him, he probably wouldn't care. At the moment he found himself wanting her for his own emotional gain, and he knew that it wasn't something people forgave. Maybe she would truly be his friend, and he wouldn't even have to worry about her finding this little "secret". Even if they didn't, he would still never let her find out. He would never be weak. Not again. 

Sans sighed, rising from his spot on the floor and putting himself back on his bed. Would she sing to him again? He doubted it, seeing as it was a little creepy for someone to listen to you through their floor. Well, she didn't exactly know the floor part, but it was creepy regardless. Sans closed his sockets, at last finding sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a mini chapter, just something cute to share the ideas of Sans about Frisk. Brotherly tension to come!


	7. Groceries and Such

Frisk woke the next morning, the blare of her alarm causing her to groan in frustration as she sat up. Today was the day she had to go grocery shopping, which she wasn't very excited to do. She'd much rather stay home and camp out on the couch watching steven universe, but she knew she had to eat something besides her unhealthy junk. Frisk walked to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and throwing her hair in a messy bun. She decided to just wear a grey hoodie and some shorts, sighing as she looked at her tired expression in the mirror.

She grabbed her backpack (which contained her phone and wallet) and walked out of her apartment and down to the lobby, waving to the purple bunny and walking outside. She walked slowly down the street, too lazy to go any faster. It wasn't like a lot of people were out and about anyways, it was to hot and early for anyone to bother. Eventually she reached a place that looked like a grocery store, and walked into the entrance.

She was hit with a blast of cold air, shivering a bit at its intensity. She grabbed a basket, looking around at the store. It really didn't look run down like the rest of the city, which was kind of a nice refresher. Her sneakers tapped against the glossy floor as she picked up the basic things she needed. Frisk went over the crumpled list that she had brought with her, looking at her selection and nodding in approval. Her phone started to ring suddenly, the powerpuff girls theme song blasting through the peaceful grocery store. She froze, racing to grab her phone in embarrassment.

"H-hello?" Frisk said, looking around to see who was staring. "Good morning my child!" said Toriel, relief racing over Frisk. "Hiya mom, what's up?" Frisk said, reading over the expiration date on some yogurt. "Just your worried mother checking on her child is all, how have you been?" her mother asked, Frisk quickly thinking over her response. _'probably shouldn't mention how I had coffee thrown on me and how I now have a potential murderer as a friend...'_ Frisk thought as her brain scrambled for a response. "Uhm.. It's been good mom! I met this nice lady who owns this Irish shop, she's very nice. And my apartment is nice too, very spacious." Frisk said, hearing a pleased hum from the other end.

"How about you mom?" Frisk asked, sending an apologetic glance at a worker who seemed annoyed at the noise of the conversation. "Oh, me and your father have been doing wonderfully, besides the constant worry of our little Frisk living in.... _that_ city." Toriel said with something that sounded like hope. Frisk rolled her eyes, verbally sighing and staring up at the ceiling. "Mom, please don't even start with trying to get me to leave. This is my choice, this is my dream. I know it isn't exactly practical but... I want to do what some people couldn't."

Frisk winced at the sharp intake she heard from the other end, a small sniffle quickly covered by a cough. "Well, I won't keep you for much longer Frisk, but be expecting a phone call from your father soon. Also, start thinking over what you want for your birthday!" Toriel said, the happy tone seeming to return to the conversation. "Okay mom," Frisk said with a laugh, "I'll definitely start thinking over my birthday which is in NOVEMBER." Frisk said sarcastically, giggles exchanged at the statement. They both exchanged goodbyes again and Frisk hung up the phone with a satisfied smile. That should keep at least her mother off her back for a week.

Frisk began walking to the next isle, making a mental decision as she did so. _'I'm an adult, I can drink whenever I want!'_ Frisk thought, feeling a bit rebellious at the thought of drinking alone and unattended. Living alone sure did come with a lot of perks, but it also came with the downside of being fully responsible. And responsibility meant controlled drinking, going grocery shopping, getting a job.....

She forgot about the job! She froze wide eyed in the middle of the section between the aisle she came from and the next one. She needed that job to pay for literally everything, and if she didn't get it she was screwed!. Frisk decided to shove the anxiety down her throat as she went to continue her grocery stopping. She stepped into the next aisle, looking around for any kind of liquor that caught her eye. What caught her eye however, was Sans. He was pulling a pack of beer out of one of the freezer units, causing Frisk to panic.

 _'Shit shit shit! He's going to think I'm spying on him!'_ Frisk panicked, quickly pulling her hood over her head and turning her back to him. She read over the contents in the freezer, hoping he didn't realize who she was. She opened the door and picked out something that looked fruity, which seemed to be something she would probably like. Besides, her picking something out would ease any suspicion he had on her. _'Why am I even hiding? Over the thought he may or may not suspect me of stalking him?'_ Frisk mentally scorned herself as she listened to his foot steps walk away.

As she looked in the direction of the footsteps which were fading away, she caught a glimpse of the skeletons tired face. He looked grumpy and frustrated, and overall just tired. She had almost thought to herself _'same'_ , but then realized it was probably because of some hangover he had. She sighed, walking out of the aisle and towards the checkout. She really hadn't bought much, only necessities (with a few little things she couldn't resist). As she paid she saw no sign of the skeleton, thankful for his abstinence as she walked out of the market carrying her groceries. 

Deciding to enjoy the good parts of the city on her way back home, Frisk plugged her earbuds in and hit shuffle on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn't seem like an important chapter but you may think differently of it in the future ;) If any of you have a specific request for a song that Frisk will be listening to in the next chapter, please comment! Also I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I had to work on my project for an academic exhibit haha. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Choice Is Yours (Not A Chapter!)

Hello! Yes, sadly this is not a chapter. 

First off, I want to say thank you for supporting this story! I'm new to writing fanfictions, and your comments and kudos are very helpful!

But.. I need your help. I really like this concept, but I don't know if I like this story. I'm currently stuck at the moment on what will happen with the two of them in the not so distant future, so I need you guys to help me out. I can either

A. Continue this story, and have you guys give me suggestions on what to write (please comment suggestions if you feel this is the way to go!)

B. Delete this story, and start another one with a similar plot

C. Delete this story and move on, leaving room for other stories I've been thinking about doing/have ideas on doing

The choice is completely up to you guys, as it is your choice on if you like this story or not. As you may have noticed I've gotten to start with 101-Tale (which I suggest you read ;) ) and I have a much better idea of what I want to do with that story. Also, if it wasn't clear already, I'm done writing Ebott scouts. It was a great boost, and I thank you all for liking my first fanfiction.

So please comment, and I apologize for the lack of updating!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story, oh my stars what is wrong with me.


End file.
